1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inspecting apparatuses for liquid crystal displays (LCDs).
2. Background of the Invention
A process of fabricating an LCD generally comprises forming an LCD panel (known as a “cell process”), and inspecting the LCD panel with other parts such as a backlight module, frame, etc. (known as a “modular process”). After that, the LCD is inspected by an inspecting apparatus, which mainly has the functions of holding, turning over, and electrically testing the LCD under assembly.
Referring to FIG. 7, this shows a conventional inspecting apparatus for LCDs as disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. 499, 140 issued on Aug. 11, 2002. The inspecting apparatus 10 includes a base frame 11, a connecting rod 12, and a supporting plate 14. The base frame 11 is located on a working platform (not shown). The connecting rod 12 has an adjustable component 13 that is used to change an angle of the supporting plate 14 relative to the base frame 11. The supporting plate 14 has a rectangular shape, and connects with the base frame 11 and the connecting rod 12. The supporting plate 14 has a flange 15 that is used to hold an LCD in place. Two cutouts 16 are defined in two corners of the supporting plate 14. The cutouts 16 are used to expediently allow power plugs of the LCD to be connected to an external electrical source.
In use of the inspecting apparatus 10, an operator connects the power plugs to the electrical source using his left and right hands respectively. This is unduly troublesome and time-consuming. Moreover, if the electrical source is located far away from the operator, the operating time is further increased.
What is needed is an inspecting apparatus that can shorten the operating time.